tenebraefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die Geheimwaffe
Dies ist die siebte Episode von Season 01 von Tenebrae und die siebte Episode der Serie an sich. Vorherige Episode: Die Nymphe Nächste Episode: Die Suche Zusammenfassung Der lang ersehnte Halloweenball ist gekommen und mit der Nymphe(EMILY KASSIE) außer Gefecht gesetzt können Luke(CHRIS BROCHU) und die Anderen dem Abend entspannt entgegen sehen. Bei der Party kommt es allerdings zu einem Streit zwischen Chloe(CANDICE ACCOLA) und Seth(DAVE FRANCO) und schließlich zu einer Schlägerei zwischen dem Starsportler und Carter(ZAC EFRON). Zu allem Übel stellt sich heraus, dass Mikki noch eine Geheimwaffe hat... Credits Starring: CHRIS BROCHU, DANIELLE CAMPBELL, ANSEL ELGORT, EMILY MEADE, ERIK KNUDSEN, CANDICE ACCOLA, DAVE FRANCO, RACHEL HURD-WOOD, GABRIELLA WILDE and CHRISTOPHER JENKINS-HOLMES as "Dan" Also Starring: EMILY KASSIE, DEBORAH ANN WOLL, JESSE McCARTNEY, KACEY BARNFIELD, DANIELLE PANABAKER, MAX CARVER, TERRA VNESA, MIKE VOGEL, ANNA HUTCHISON, CHARLIE CARVER, ERIC WINTER, ZAC EFRON, AMBER HEARD Guest Starring: MAX von SYDOW, NITZAN KOSHET, TOMAS ALF LARSEN, JULIET LOPEZ, PARKER YOUNG, ALICIA SILVERSTONE with KATE CAPSHAW as "Mrs. Carter" and SEAN FLYNN as "Chase" Story(Link) http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/53f38423000250bcd1fecc4/7/TENEBRAE-season-01 Trivia(Spoiler) * Antagonist: Die Nymphe, Chris, Ben, Nick * Dies ist die erste Episode, welche nicht mit einem "Bisher bei Tenebrae" beginnt, stattdessen ist ein kurzer Monolog von Mikki zu hören. * Dies ist die 5. und letzte Episode des Nymphen-Kapitels * Die Episode spielt an Halloween * Chris und Ben werden augenscheinlich aus dem Bann der Nymphe befreit und sie entschuligen sich bei ihren Freundinnnen ** Mel nimmt die Entschuldigung nur schwer an, während Ben und Diana sich wieder vertragen * Casey kehrt in die Schule zurück und erfährt, dass Nina und Luke jetzt ein Paar sind ** Anhand ihrer schwachen Reaktion darauf zeigt sich, dass ihr romantisches Interesse nur geringfügig war bzw. es durch die übernatürlichen Ereignisse verdrängt wurde * Es wird erneut verdeutlicht, dass Tom der "reifere" Bruder der Summers-Zwillinge ist, als er sich um Casey sorgt und sein Bruder ihm nur "niedere Beweggründe" vorwirft * Chase Portman, der Cousin von Nina, erreicht die Stadt und stellt sich als Hüter-Anwärter heraus ** Obwohl sein Aufenthalt als Austauschjahr beginnt wird er länger in Tenebrae sein * Chloe stellt fest, dass ihre Mutter eine Affäre mit Dr. Cotton hat * Luke und Nina sind als Luke und Leia aus "Star Wars" verkleidet, welcher als ein versteckter Hinweis auf das erscheinen von Lukes Schwester während Season 2 gesehen werden kann * Seth und Cleo küssen sich, was Chloe bemerkt * Chloe und Seth trennen sich * Carter greift Seth mit einem Messer an ** Im Kampf gegen Carter wird zum ersten mal bemerkbar, dass Seth übernatürliche Ursprünge hat * Mikaela wird von Nick, welcher sich ebenfalls in ihrer Gewalt befindet, befreit * Luke berichtet Dan von dem Kampf von Seth und will von Dan trainiert werden * Mikki plant mit ihren Sklaven(Ben, Chris und Nick) Luke, Casey und Dan zu töten * Jenna schließt sich mit Luke zusammen, nachdem sie den Plan von Mikki gehört hat * Als Nick, Ben und Chris in der Schule Luke und Jenna angreifen eilt Seth ihnen zu Hilfe * Mikki wird besiegt und aus der Stadt gejagt, nachdem sie ihre Sklaven befreit hat * Mia plant herauszufinden, was mit Luke, Ben und Chris los war, als sie einander angegriffen haben. * Das ist die erste Episode, in welcher die Rame Tep-Sekte lediglich benannt wird, allerdings keinerlei Einfluss auf die Handlung nimmt ** In Die Nymphe nahm die Sekte bereits eine untergeordnete Rolle ein, allerdings war ersichtlich, dass Jane von ihnen entführt wurde * Dies ist die letzte Folge der Staffel, welche alle Hauptcharaktere von Season 01 aktiv enthält. * Erster Auftritt: ** Chase Portman Kategorie:Episode mit allen Hauptcharakteren Kategorie:Episode mit allen aktiven Hauptcharakteren Kategorie:Luke Kategorie:Halloween Kategorie:Season 01 Kategorie:Chloe Kategorie:Casey Kategorie:Nick Kategorie:Ben Kategorie:Nina Kategorie:Mia Kategorie:Dan Kategorie:Mel Kategorie:Seth Kategorie:Jenna Kategorie:Diana Kategorie:Chris Kategorie:Cleo Kategorie:Neil Kategorie:Chase Kategorie:Susan Kategorie:Tom Kategorie:Carter Kategorie:Selina Kategorie:Frank Kategorie:Nymphe